


Finally Comfortable

by VeryLateTrash



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryLateTrash/pseuds/VeryLateTrash
Summary: Just a short one shot of trans Aaron Burr after top surgery. I just love this headcanon.





	Finally Comfortable

I had my arms folded over my chest, anxiety flooding through my veins. It still hurt a bit, though the doctors gave me some pain medication.

I was finally able to go home to my small family after spending some time in the hospital. The crisp bandages on my chest had been taken off in my room of the hospital, with the careful observation of a nurse to make sure everything healed fine.

I glanced at myself in a store window, stopping to get a side view. A small smile lit up my face as I relished in the flat chest I saw. No more big bumps there. No more wearing oversized hoodies from my boyfriend, or compressing myself awkwardly, (sometimes a bit painfully) in a binder. Just natural flatness. As it should be.

I gave myself a short nod, then continued my way to my shared house. I told them, being, my family of three others, to not meet me at the hospital so that they wouldn't be able to see me until I came home. It was Alexander's suggestion, really, and I decided to go with his flair for drama for once.

I gave a few confident knocks on the door, and it was immediately flown wide open by two lovely, loud people who seemed to have been waiting at the door for me to arrive. 

Alexander, my boyfriend, was the first to wrap me up in a warm hug, "Aaron!" He pulled back, eyes drifting to my chest, and then back up to me, a beautiful smile on his face that reached his eyes. 

Eliza was the next to greet me, resting her head on my chest and wrapping her arms around my waist. I gave her a soft kiss on the top of her head. My girlfriend pressed a kiss to my cheek, "You look wonderful, Aaron."

I flushed, "Thank you, Liza." I looked over her shoulder, "Is Theo here?" Theodosia had been my wife for a couple of years before we got into a relationship with Alexander and Eliza.

I saw her, as beautiful as the first day I met her, her hair over her shoulders and a wonderful smile crossing her features. I went to her, cupping her cheeks and meeting her lips with mine. Her hands met each other around my neck. 

When I pulled back, she was faintly blushing, "You look so handsome, Aaron." Her delicate fingers wiped away the tears that were rolling down my cheeks.

Strong arms wrapped around my torso, hands on my chest, over my pectoral scars. Alexander's chin rested on my shoulder, "Love you, Burr." He nuzzled my neck, smiling into the skin of my throat.

Eliza threw an arm around Theodosia's shoulders, giving my wife, her girlfriend, a kiss on the cheek. 

I shuddered a bit when Alexander kissed my neck. I felt a blush rise to my face. Finally, when Alexander's hands were on my chest, they felt right. I finally felt...right.

Theodosia's head found its way on my chest, and Alexander's hands moved from my pectorals to her hair. Eliza took my hands, intertwining our fingers. We all fit together to incredibly well. It almost hurt how deeply in love I was with all of them. 

I gave off a soft sigh of content, then shifted a bit to leave their embraces just for a bit. I lifted Eliza's hands to my lips, giving them tender kisses, then dropped them gently. I stepped back, enough to view them in their beauty. I wasn't the one in the relationship that was ever able to make poetic declarations of love, but I hoped that they could see in my eyes how much I adored each of them.

I wiped my eyes with the palm of my hand, "Thank you all, f-for the support and all. I do finally feel comfortable in my own body." I scratched the back of my neck, "I'm not sure what to say."

Alexander grinned, "You don't have to say anything, babe. I'm so fucking proud of you."

My gaze lingered on Theo, who simply smiled, "As am I, Aaron. You look absolutely perfect."

I ran a hand over my head out of habit. I remember the day I had a horrible wave of dysphoria. I hated my body, I felt completely ridiculous. Theodosia had found me curled up into a ball, a few muffled sobs raking through my body as I wondered if I was actually a man. If Theo thought I was as ridiculous as I felt. She handled my feelings in the best way, comforting me. I remember having told her that I hated the length of my hair, that it made me look too feminine, and she went with me to get it shaved.

...I dropped the hand on my head. 

Alexander laughed, "You're all so quiet today! I say we all go to get some drinks, celebrate our man getting somehow even more handsome!"

The next few hours were filled with Eliza and Alexander drinking and dancing with each other at a local bar. They laughed and once, after a few rounds, Alexander announced to the few people that were around to hear it that he, "was going to sweep every one of you off your feet!"

I sat at the bar, Theodosia at my side. She nursed a cocktail, head on my shoulder. Turning to me, she placed a hand on my cheek. Without words, in our simple, nonverbal language that we'd built in our marriage, we exchanged our vows of love. Her eyes showed an endless supply of adoration for me, and I for her. 

I thought to myself that this is exactly how it's supposed to be. That my body and my relationship with the three loves of my life, was absolutely perfect. Theodosia's soft lips caught mine, somehow confirming my considerations even further. 

The last thing I saw before closing my eyes to fully succumb to the moment, was her hand on my pectorals. Flat against my chest. 

Just as it should be.


End file.
